


Fallin’

by baexil



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Hater, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/pseuds/baexil
Summary: Changkyun hates Halloween.He would compare himself to Scrooge, but for the Halloween holiday. Or like the Grinch, but instead of being a bitter old hermit who on Christmas decides to sneak into town to steal Christmas from the unknowing residents in Whoville, Changkyun is a bitter broke college student who is out to steal the free candy of little trick-or-treating students.Well, he’s got to feed himself tonight, one way or another.





	Fallin’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnia_bebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnia_bebe/gifts).



Changkyun hates Halloween

He would compare himself to Scrooge, but for the Halloween holiday. 

Or like the Grinch, but instead of being a bitter old hermit who on Christmas decides to sneak into town to steal Christmas from the unknowing residents in Whoville, Changkyun is a bitter broke college student who is out to steal the free candy of little trick-or-treating students. He’s got to feed himself tonight, one way or another. 

Okay, he got a few odd looks at the first few houses he knocked at, which he understands. A grown man in his early twenties without a costume would look suspicious even if it was that one day a year everyone invites strangers to knock at their door and then, inexplicably, offers them rewards for bothering them in the form of candy or treats. There’s an odd amount of trust placed in both parties on this day, in both parties, for this transaction to take place. 

It should be stated again that Changkyun really hates Halloween. 

The next few houses he goes to, he makes sure to plant himself firmly in the middle of a group of middle schools, who look just as “too old” for trick-treating as he does, as camouflage. It goes well, the students themselves not really minding his presence, until a parent who had been following at a distance starts to give him some stern, questioning looks. 

And so he has to devise Plan C. Taking the few snacks he was able to get so far, Changkyun finds a park bench and dumps his bounty next to him. He pouts when he finds two tiny Twix bars, a small box of Nerds, and a toothbrush. 

Not for the first time, the popularity of this holiday astounds him. 

Tearing into the Twix, Changkyun does his best to savor the taste but it lasts all of two seconds and the one bite the tiny snack takes before he is left with a bitter taste of emptiness and longing for more. 

Frowning, Changkyun looks around him, wondering why he deserves this on today, of all days. The fall leaves leave the park a mix of reds, yellows, and browns. A chill in the air that wasn’t there two weeks ago and he pulls his coat a little closer to him. 

It’s not like he meant to be hunting around for scraps on today of all days. No, his favorite thing to do on Halloween was to lock himself inside, barricade the windows and doors, and watch Star Trek Voyager and pretend like the outside world wasn’t up in festivities. Of course, this fantasy is always accompanied with popcorn, sweets, and ramen. As much as his broke college wallet could afford, so that he could hole himself in throughout the weekend so he can continue to ignore the drunken activities of his peers. 

But this year, Halloween fell on a Thursday. The Thursday before his payday from his part time job. And his monthly subscription on his streaming anime site also decided to hit on this Thursday, rather than the 4th, on Monday, after his paycheck had been deposited into his bank account. Which meant that the $15 that he had painstakingly planned out for his meals today was gone in a flash and his poor, dried up bank account was reading in the negative. 

When he had discovered his lack of money this morning, he had reasoned that humans could go several days without food. But by 11am, his growling stomach reasoned that it didn’t care and demanded to be fed. 

Which leads him to the present, pathetically hunched on this park bench, licking the melted chocolate from his fingers, and doing his least favorite activity ever. Taking part in Halloween. 

As Changkyun frowns down at the box of Nerds that is left, contemplating his existence, a trio of college kids pass by him. He glances up, mainly due to the noise of their feet crunching in the leaves, but his eyes stick around when he sees them decked out in various Halloween attire. Not costumes, which is why Changkyun’s eyes don’t immediately skirt away, but other festive gear. A girl is wearing an orange shirt that reads _All the Ghouls Love Me_ and okay, Changkyun can hate Halloween but also get behind a good, queer-friendly pun. 

Curious, his eyes follow them, especially since that tall boy leading the pack looks familiar for some reason. Maybe in his psych class from last semester? 

He follows them all until they cross the park and walk up to a large house that faces the middle of the park. The house is one he would avoid, fake cobwebs hanging from the porch, their stairs lined with pumpkin stringed lights, and about 20 carved jack’o’lanterns decorating their front stoop. He didn’t notice it before, too absorbed in his tiny Twix predicament, but there seems to be quite a crowd there, the front door wide open and people coming in and out as they please. There also looks like a grill has been set out in the front lawn, smoke trailing up into the sky and- 

Changkyun’s stomach growls at the smell of hamburgers and hotdogs. 

Most importantly, there is a grill out front, with a man who appears to be flipping burgers. And possibly hot dogs. 

Yum, hamburgers. 

Changkyun's mouth starts to water and his protesting stomach which hasn't been fed all day gives a feral growl that would be embarrassing if anyone was around to hear it. He looks around to double check no one is really around and spots a group, wearing festive fall and Halloween attire on their way to pass him and, most likely, also joining the party.  

When he is this hungry, there is no such thing as shamelessness. But at least this is slightly better than stealing Halloween candy from children? So when the group just barely passes him by, Changkyun jumps up off of the bench and casually try to follow behind them at a distance that one would naturally assume he was apart of the pack but also far enough away that the group themselves didn't notice the strange, broke college kid following him. At least he showered this morning so he looks passable enough. 

His covert operation seems to work, his heart beating quicker as they get closer and closer to the house. The group must spot someone they know, cheering and waving as they walk towards each other, but Changkyun uses this excuse to duck away. Surely if he hung around the edges of the party rather than try and mingle it would look like he was shy and not trying to crash this party purely for food. Right? Only one way to find out. 

Being on the edges of the party seems to work for him, at first, making eye contact with strangers every so often and smiling as if acknowledging an old distant friend helps with the blending, but as soon as he is able to inch oh so closer to a sweet spread, none of those tiny crappy candies, but good old pies and brownies (and, oh, are those homemade Blondies?!) when a broad shouldered man steps in his way. Changkyun is immediately distracted by how his plain white tee stretches across his shoulders, fitting just right if not a little too tight. 

"Hey, do I know you?" he asks, a bit of a curious expression already on his face. 

Changkyun's eyes immediately drop to the floor, heart kicking up a notch, but maybe he can still work his way out of this one. He is nothing but determined to grab a hamburger before blowing this joint.  

"Ah, yeah, you know. I'm a friend of," Changkyun starts, waving his hand vaguely, "Nicole?" He then, trying to seem as confident as possible, glances up at the man.  

He has to clink his teeth together to make sure he doesn't gape. Being so distracted by his shoulders and well-fitting shirt, he hadn't had the time to take in his warm brown eyes that almost glow, a pleasant smile that curves invitingly at the corners, and, oh god, was he wearing a pink choker too? 

Any other lies stick in his throat and the handsome stranger must know it too when a sly smile curls at his lips. Damn, of course he would be so aware of his handsome ray on perfectly innocent strangers. Okay, maybe not so innocent, but still! 

"Nicole?" He asks, amused, "And where did this Nicole go?" 

"In the house?" Changkyun replies, ignore the way his voice cracks a bit. 

"That house?" The stranger asks, nodding his head in the direction of the house in the yard they are standing in. And Changkyun feels like this may be a trick question because what other house would his imaginary friend go into if not that one, but he nods his head yes anyways. The man chuckles and crosses his arms, and wow, that is so distracting. He continues, "Are you aware that is my house?" 

"Your house?" Changhyun squeeks, it figures that of all the bad luck that has followed him around this ghastly holiday that he would bump into who is probably the organizer of this whole party and therefore probably knows everyone who is invited. "Ummm. It's a nice house?" 

"Thanks," he says, this time popping his hip out to tilt his head at him, "Nice to compliment that house I think you are trying to party crash right now." 

"Listen, I am so sorry," Changkyun hurries to say, "But your food smells so good and everyone was happy and I hate Halloween so much! And I am so broke and don't even have a ramen packet to my name-" 

"Woah, woah, woah," he holds out his hands, eyes wide as if he's trying to calm a jittery animal or something. And now that Changkyun has taken a breath, he can understand why he would feel like he needs to soothe him, but hey, hunger has always done funny things to his head. The party planner continues, "Hey, let's find you a seat and you can tell me all about it." 

Changkyun is then whisked into the house which smells pleasantly of home cooked recipes and cinnamon and deposited on a couch that he practically sinks into, several orange and red pillows to recline against as a warm mug of hot chocolate is pressed into his hands, smelling faintly of pumpkin spice. He wasn't even aware of how cold he was, his fingers warming pleasantly against the smooth ceramic of the mug that has a black cat wearing a witch's cat on top of a pumpkin, and okay yeah, that's pretty cute, when his happenstance host interrupts his thoughts with, "Hold still, I'll be right back." 

He blinks widely at where that handsome man just whisked away, dumbfounded by the generosity that he doesn't deserve. He looks around the room and finds a few people of various ages sitting on furniture or leaning, hands full with plates of food, and while his stomach growls at the smells, he's also more taken by how happy and serene everyone looks. The entire living and dining areas are decked out in the most halloween decorates, but it's more fall oriented with warm reds and oranges and browns with pops of yellow and leaves and gourds that fill his senses with warmth against the chilly air of fall. Changkyun is struck by how homey it feels here despite being an uninvited guest. 

His handsome host is back in a flash, trading his near empty cup of hot chocolate for a plate with a big, beautiful burger that glistens in the warm afternoon sun and Changkyun could cry it smells so good and it must have just been taken off of the grill but the plate is a bit warm. He can't even see the side dishes that accompany, more focused on getting that first bite into his mouth and- 

Yes, yes, yes. This is why man was meant to eat meat. It's juicy but not juicy enough to soak the bun and crisp veggies have him shoving more of it into his mouth than he probably should. 

On what must be his third bite, he glances over to find his unexpected host leaning on his arm, watching him intently with a small amused smile on his face. 

"Good?" He asks now that he obviously has his attention. 

Changkyun merely moans in response, already going for another bite. They don't say another world until Changkyun has neatly finished off every bite of his burger and is picking on some potato chips. 

"Hoseok, by the way," his host says with a charming smile, drawing him back into conversation, "Figure you should at least know my name is you are going to eat my food." 

Changkyun can feel his cheeks flushing, a bit embarrassed now that he can hear around the complaining of his stomach.  

"Changkyun," he says, eyes dropping back to his plate that he starts to pick at now, feeling ashamed, but trying his best to stave it off with a joke, "Figure you should at least know the name of your party crasher." 

A warm chuckle has him looking back up, some of his breath knocked from his lungs at Hoseok's cute, scrunched up face as he laughs, smile wide and eyes crinkled. Paired with how big his arms look when he leans against his palm like that, Changkyun's heart skips a beat. 

"Okay, now that I've fed our stray puppy that has wandered into my party," Hoseok says, ignoring Changkyun's flush of embarrassment, "Now I expect my payment." 

"Payment?" Changkyun gulps, suddenly back into unsure territory. 

"Of course, I think hearing the story of how our stray came to find us is payment enough," Hoseok says, his eyes curved into happy crescents. Changkyun is drawn to him, inexplicably, wants to share how shitty his day has been and, being honest, how shitty this semester is been. Wants to tell him everything despite confiding in a stranger and he's not quite sure how he can tell, but he feels like Hoseok will listen. And so, he sets aside his plate, blinks in surprise as Hoseok presses another cup of hot chocolate into his hands, sits back and starts his story. 

"Let me start with how much I hate Halloween," Changkyun says, a smile playing at his lips with an idea of how his host will take it. 

His smile doesn't slip, but there is a glint to his eyes, when Hoseok says, "You better watch what you say in my house, stranger. Halloween is my favorite holiday." 

"I couldn't tell," Changkyun teases back. 

"You are on thin ice, my new friend," Hoseok says with enough humor that he can tell, despite not being closely acquainted, that he is kidding, but also that he kind of means it too. Changkyun chuckles and continues his story. 

“Well, that’s… interesting,” Hoseok says after he is done, “But I know what your problem is.” 

“Problem?!” Changkyun says incredulously. 

“Yep!” Hoseok says, that handsome smile on his face and how does he look so warm an inviting despite being built like a truck, it’s not really fair on his heart. He continues, “You’ve just never been to one of my parties yet. You don’t know how fun Halloween can actually be.” 

Changkyun blinks dazedly as Hoseok hops up and pulls him up from his chair. He stammers, “W-wait.” 

“C’mon!” Hoseok says, laughing brightly as he pulls him into the kitchen. There’s an island also filled with food and Changkyun wonders at how much food these people can actually consume at one party while his stomach growls. His hand reaches for what looks like a homemade pumpkin muffin but is quickly slapped away with a soundly smack. 

Changkyun brings his hand to his chest, cradling it as he turns to Hoseok surprised. 

“Not until you wear this,” Hoseok says, barely getting it out with how badly he is giggling. And no wonder, Hoseok shoves a hairband his way that has two purple glittery bats attached to it connected by a green spiral that causes the bats to bounce like an odd version of bunny ears. 

“No.” Changkyun says immediately but immediately revokes it when Hoseok holds the muffin up to his nose to sniff. Damn tease. He says, “Okay, fine but only for five minutes.” 

“Ten,” Hoseok says, watching Changkyun put on the headband with a small amount of obvious glee. 

“Six,” Changkyun counters. 

“Fifteen.” Hoseok is quick to snap back. 

Changkyun narrows his eyes, asking, “Is that the way it’s going to be?” 

“Remind me again who crashed my party again? Twenty,” Hoseok says with a smirk. 

“Okay, ten,” Changkyun grumbles but it’s all okay when Hoseok beams at him. Another cup of hot chocolate is pressed into his hands and the warmth from early returns, radiating from his chest to every spot in his body. He happily lets himself get dragged away by Hoseok out the back door. 

He thought that the majority of the party was in the back, but he was wrong. While all the food is in the house and out front, the back has an inflatable and a bunch of younger kids running around playing various games. It looks like something that you would only see in a really cheesy movie and not a party than an actual family would host at their house. 

Hoseok must notice how gobsmacked he looks because he sways enough that his shoulder bumps his in a familiar manner. 

“Our family hosts all our friends over every year.” He explains, surveying his backyard with a glimmer of pride in his eyes. “It started small with my parents just inviting our friends over for a safe Halloween party, but it kinda grew and grew and kind of became a block party type of thing. Everyone pitches in now for food and activities.” 

Changkyun doesn’t have much to add to that, watching as a girl bobs for apples, just a boring, “Wow.” 

“Wow is right,” Hoseok laughs, grabbing his wrist. And before Changhyun can do anything other than widen his eyes in surprise, Hoseok is saying, “C’mon! Let’s go play!” 

And Changkyun lets himself be dragged along after Hoseok, his bat headband bouncing as they do. 

Hoseok, of course, drags him to a face painter first and works his pout until Changkyun consents to getting a smallish proper looking jack-o-lantern on his cheek. Changkyun then argues that it’s only fair if he gets to choose something for Hoseok as well. He’s tempted with getting a matching pumpkin but someplace embarrassing, like his chin, but ends up deciding on some cat features. They laugh and Changkyun has to bite his lip to not tell him how cute he looks with whiskers, but Hoseok thankfully drags him onto the next task before he can make a fool of himself. 

They trade in their hot chocolate mugs for some apple cider before running off to play a bean bag game. They are on a team of two again another team, alternating throwing different colored bean bags into a wooden board with a Jack-o-Lantern drawn on it, receiving double points if you managed to throw into a hole on the backside of the board. It’s fun! Changkyun hasn’t played a game like that before, but the opposing team, two kids who can’t be older than 6, quickly wipe the floor with them. And so they beat a hasty retreat. 

“I swear,” Hoseok says, leaning on him to wrap one of his arms over Changkyun’s shoulders, “If you tell any of my friends those little kids beat us, I will find various Halloween-related punishments to torment you.” 

Changkyun laughs, his cheeks warm at how much closer he and Hoseok have gotten over the time spent together. He’s not sure if it’s habitual for Hoseok to take every opportunity to reach out and make contact that he can, but he certainly isn’t arguing with it. Not even when Hoseok grabs his hand to pull him over to the cake walk. 

Time just flies after that and Changkyun isn’t sure how his day went from starving and wishing time would pass by faster, to being well-fed and a bit miffed at how quickly the sky fades into twilight around them. He tries not to have any expectations. After all, he has already received so much from Hoseok that he’s not sure he would have the courage to also be selfish and ask for his number or another time to hang out together again. 

And Changkyun would really like to be able to see Hoseok again. It’s kind of scary how much Changkyun, a natural lone wolf and pessimist, took to Hoseok and ended up feeling as close as a friend. It’s only been a few hours and Changkyun is obsessed. And he wants to know more. He doesn’t want this magical night to be something that haunts him with the should haves, but also isn’t sure what Hoseok’s expectations are either. 

But with the way Hoseok occasionally turns to Changkyun, a happily glimmer in his eyes, a honey-slow smile on his lips. Surely he isn’t the only one. 

Begging for something sweet, they make their way back to the front of the house when they are stopped by some of Changkyun’s friends. 

“Hey, man!” Says the girl Changkyun saw earlier with the ‘all the ghouls love me’ shirt, “We haven’t seen you at all, we wondered where you went off to.” 

“Or who you went off with,” says another friend, eyebrows wagging at them. Changkyun can feel himself flush, a bit self conscious as he naturally shifts away. Hoseok doesn’t let him get far though, reaching over to lace their fingers together. Changkyun blushes redder. 

“This is Changkyun. We’ve become fast friends, haven’t we?” Hoseok says pulling him closer to their group, welcoming him in. And he isn’t sure what he did to deserve this when he originally came to this party to crash it. 

“Yes,” he mumbles, feeling shy. 

“Aw cool!” His friend says, “Are you coming to the cool kid party on Friday too?” 

Changkyun looks up but not at Hoseok, wanting to quickly shoot him down before Hoseok is put in the awkward position of inviting him along, but Hoseok beats him to it. 

“Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me.” He says, squeezing their laced hands, “We are having a real Halloween party with the college kids. All proper with costumes and booze.” 

There’s a pause when Hoseok looks at him and his friends also turn to him and he could melt into the floor just wanting all of the attention away from him. 

“Unless you want to do your usual Halloween plans?” Hoseok prompts with humor, but still allowing him to back out without outing him as a Halloween hater in front of his friends. 

“No, that sounds nice.” Changkyun says quietly, the blush still not leaving his face. 

“Great!” His friend says, “Hey, we are going to grab some hot chocolate before it’s all gone. Do you guys want some?” 

“We will catch up with you guys,” Hoseok says with a smile, not letting go of Changkyun’s hand. When his friends are gone, Hoseok turns to Changkyun. 

“Are you sure thats okay?” He asks. 

Changkyun nods quickly, “Of course! I was just surprised I guess.” 

“Oh?” And then Hoseok tilts his head, the low glow of twilight hitting his skin in a starry glow. His eyes are warm and brown and Changkyun feels truth spilling from his lips before he can think twice. 

“I just didn’t expect you to be this nice to a party crasher like me.” He says in a rush, squeezing Hoseok’s hand back, “And I was wanting to see you again but I wasn’t sure because I legit just came to steal your food.” 

Hoseok laughs at that and after a moment Changkyun chuckles too. He is surprised from his chuckles when Hoseok lets go of his hand, going cold for a moment, wondering if maybe after all this was all too much to hope for. Then Hoseok cradles his face in his palms and with a softness and care, brings Changkyun in for a kiss that feels as pure and smooth. A shiver runs down his spine as Hoseok slowly parts his lips in a sinfully slow glide against his own. 

Far too soon, Hoseok pulls back, just a hair way from his lips and Changkyun is determined to drag him down until he can taste Hoseok on his tongue, but before he can do so, Hoseok blinks open his soft brown eyes. 

“As a reward, I get to choose what your costume is going to be on Friday.” 

“Deal,” Changkyun says, laughing brightly as he loops his arms sound Hoseok’s neck, bringing him down for another kiss. He barely notices the bats that bounce on his headband, long forgotten in the warmth of Hoseoks kiss. 


End file.
